Stokholm syndrome
by Xantospoc
Summary: What is going to happen if a normal guy 'abducted' by Samus Aran, discovers that his kidnapper is an almost coldhearted hottie. Mild crossover, Onesided OcxSamus, rated M to be safe it will go down if review proposed to do so , "R&R" NOW COMPLETE!
1. My life in an alien planet

**S****TOCKHOLM SYNDROME**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Metroid**** or any of its characters, but I do own Apoc**

**CHAPTER 1: HOW I SPENT THREE MONTHS ON AN ALIEN PLANET**

Stuff happens. Sometimes fortunately… sometimes not so much. I think the stuff happened to me is not good but it isn't bad, just weird, the strangest thing happened to me. My name is unknown to many (minus my parents, my friends, omniscient beings, my worst enemy and almost any people I know ) but I love calling myself "Apoc".

You must know about me nothing, except I am male about sixteen. 'Nuff said. Oh yeah, there is also my hobby of traveling across the Universes trough strange portals called "Interdimentional conducts". I'm not an hero but, as I said, stuff happens: I saved one or two worlds, that's it!

I am currently stuck in a new universe. It's very futuristic and there are many aliens. I read in a sort of newspaper (abet an ultra-technological one) it is the year 20XX. Not kidding, there are two _Xs_ instead of numbers. Anyway the most annoying thing is another. I usually have cool power which revolves about dark magic, mostly pretty powerful Dark Globes, but because of this universe, I got stripped of them. So, instead to "borrow" thing from others, I have to earn money (they call them 'credits'). Thus that, I can't get out of here. I DO Hate this universe. Worst of all, I have caught flu (sneeze) in the precedent universe I have been, and I have a bit of headache.

It isn't easy to live here: to sustain myself I even need to eat smaller rat looking aliens (apparently, it's not an offense as a dragon-like police officer did try to EAT me... or the aliens were true rats) and I almost never find a good place to sleep . However, life started going better one month ago: during the latest fair I met a strange man who, in exchange of my last golden money (stolen from a pirate from a previous universe) gave me a computer-like book called _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ which has allowed me to live for beyond a month without spending any money., and I traded my armor, which was considered by nine-eyed tentacle aliens "Freakish" with more comfortable light brown farmer outfit. But finally the time is come. I will get a job. Today I am going to be interviewed for the job of journalist. I think to be good to write story . I have just to enter in the biggest building of the city planet and get the Big Boss to hire me. No problem…. I hope.

There are many people (aliens as well) who are attending along with me their interview. The last one to enter was a green gargantuan troll-like beast. He was pretty aggressive: when I tried to talk to him he growled and roared splashing me with green saliva. He is tough. I am about to think that he is gonna get the work… or isn't? Wow, that's strange. Not only the troll has been rejected, but now he is crying like a little girl who wants his mommy. I fell almost sorry for him… _almost_. If he won the job, then I would not have any hope to get it. Very well, according to the secretary, I am the next. I am pretty worried. If the Big Boss make a gargantuan beast cry, what will happen to me? Too questions, no answer. I am truly worried… but interested.

The Big Boss is a giant black floating humanoid head surrounded by flames. He is behind a white desk in his light gray office with many newspapers. On a coffee cup on the desk there is his name written with dark blue character: "Mister Kaldrenkrops". He stare at me, then he slowly tell me to sit down. I take a chair and obey. Anxiety was slowly taking over me. In Italic I wrote my thoughts.

"Then, what's your name, boy?", he says slowly.

"I am called… Apoc", I answer shyly

"Apoc… What?"

_Damn! I have no surname! I __gotta__ improvise._"Apoc… Smith" _Oh, yeah, truly original! I couldn't__ have__ch__ose__n__ a lamer name! _

"So, Mr. Smith, why do I have to get you as my new journalist?", he asks me with a challenging tone.

"Very well – I say with more self-control – I have determination, I am cunning and I can be very tenacious. I have nothing to lose, if I have to get an interview with the most dangerous talking being of the universe, then I will!", _Well, I think I have impressed him._

The Big Boss stare at me without talking. Then he says: "I'm sorry, Mr. Smith. I respect your bravery and I am very impressed - _YES! _– but I need another kind of person for this job."

_What? I don't care. I will get __it__… As of now the best scheme is to flatter him, the I will see.  
_"But, please, Mr. Kaldrenkrops. I do need this job" I cry.

"SILENCE!", he shouts surrounding himself with even more flame _Oh Lord, I do not make a good __move._ "When I say no it means… Just a moment, how do you call me?"

_Why is he asking me this?, _"Mr. Kaldrenkrops. Why are you asking me this? Is it not your name?"

"Yes, it is, but… how do you know it?", he is really curious

"I… read it … from the coffee cup?", I say shyly to him. _Why is he so surprised?_

"YOU CAN READ?"

"Of course!", _Now I am truly confused_

"And… may you even write?", He says curiously making a paper and a pen appear.

I take the note and write "_What kind of people can't write, sir?"._

He reads it and says: "Actually, Mr. Smith, there is a very high level of illiteracy in this world. For example, the previous alien did not know either what "write" means. Well, I have no reason to not take you with me. If everything you said about yourself is true, you might really interview the most dangerous being of the universe, the bounty hunter Samus Aran!"

_Really? _"Really?"

"Yes, you will. You will commence tomorrow. I want you here at seven o' clock!"

"Thank you, sir. I will not let you down!"

Eh… My life is going the right way, and when I will find an interdimentional conduct… it will be even better

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, I hope you enjoy, R&R. Critics accepted, but only constructive ones, and I would love to have compliments (But I don't want to force you). PLEASE TELL ME my spelling/grammar errors!  
Don't worry, Samus will appear in the next chapter… cuz she rocks. NOTE: Apoc doesn't still know Samus is a chick!


	2. Invasion

Thnx, mastersmith for the review! Here is the 2nd chapter. There will be a little more action in this and, finally, Samus Aran! NOTE: this story is after Metroid:Fusion

**CHAPTER 2: INVASION**

God bless Mr. Kaldrenkrops. He says I am a good journalist. Not the best, as I make different errors in both spelling and grammar, but I am very cheap and thankful. I am also pretty tenacious as well. He gave me mostly material goods (as he said: "You will pay them with your wage"), like a room, a shower an so on. The latest was a scooter, so I can travel across the city-planet, which I finally discovered is called Lendoan, with more ease, although I have got still some problem with traffic, which there is even in the future, and blobs (I ran several of those amoeba like aliens over last week, and, when they are too big, I get stuck in them).

There is very much to say. I had so many adventures I could talk about… but I mustn't. Apparently, my Big Boss will fire me if I dare to talk about them. If I did, there would be less people who would buy his newspaper, "The Fire of Knowledge", a name which pretty fits his owner. Strangely enough, my greatest quest wasn't any of my special articles, for example my masterpiece, which framed a slug-like kingpin who swore revenge on me, but to discover who was actually Mr. Kaldrenkrops. After beyond two weeks and half spent in interviewing I decided to use my _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. It didn't find any page with "Kaldrenkrops" as title, but it did redirect me to "Krop".

_"__The __Krops__ (scientific name_**::Magnus ****Ignis**** Homo::**_ literally__'Giant Fire Man') are a powerful alien race who resemble __giant humanoids surrounded __by flames. While most of them are__ black, there are seen also white, yellow and red ones, but are __very rare. They are known for__ hav__ing__ many powers, __including __s__uper strength, speed, durability, psychical powers and __mild __reality warping. Despite their internal temperature, they are __mostly cold-hearted and enjoy only business. Originally, there __were hundreds of them__ and were full bodied, but after their home __planet__ (and source of __opwer__t__ got destroyed by __Phazon__ (see __**Phazon**__** Crisis**__ for __further __information),__they turned in floating __h__eads (most likely for loose__ of power) and many died. There __are currently twenty-three __Krops alive__ Curio__u__sly, all__ of__ their __surnames end in"__Krops' __UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!__THE GUIDE SUCKS OMFG!"_

The last part is sheer vandalism! Then, my boss must be one of the last living Krops.

This morning I got up at seven o' clock and, when I was taking a shower, suddenly. the shower started ringing! I took it. It was my Big Boss himself. He told me I was wanted in his office. I got out of shower, got dressed with a white and black striped T-shirt and red pants and as soon as I could, I reached the office, where I am now. There is the entire "The Fire of Knowledge" staff. Mr. Kaldrenkrops is watching at the window. I understand there is something important up.

"Then", I say "What's the matter, sir?"

"Look at the window." he answers.

What the hell is happening? Light blue lasers from the sky, dark gray in color, scream of people everywhere. I ask myself: "Is it doomsday?"

"Is it an invasion from the space Pirates, sir?", a co-worker of mine, human just like me, only older, asks .

"No!", Mr. Kaldrekrops answers. "It is a different way of attack, and the Space Pirates have not been a threat since Samus blew up their fortress-planet. All of you must investigate, NOW!".

We obey. I take my scooter and go towards the nearest laser. No people nor aliens to interview. Just death and destruction. I have never liked seeing corpses, and I doubt I am going to start now. Then I see something. It look like a bug, or a spider. It's big, grey in color, and has two blades on the hands. He seems to viciously go toward me.

I think he says: "Hunger…" with a truly creepy non-human voice… But suddenly a building falls upon him, and the Space Raider (Yeah, I think it's a suitable name) is crushed to death. I try to figure out what's happening, and especially _why_ it's happening. I am alone. My dress is full of dirt. I am afraid.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!_

What's this horrible…? Oh my god! A giant laser form the sky hit the "The Fire of Knowledge" building… and reduces it to dust and rocks. I think every inside has died. It's not good… It means I am fired. And now there are only twenty-two Krops alive. I feel sad. I liked Mr. Kaldrenkrops, and I promise to fulfill the quest he would give me in the future if he was alive. I will interview Samus. Oh, and another thing. I WILL DESTROY THE MONSTERS WHO DARE TO KILL THE ONE WHO PAID ME!

I take one of the blades from the remains of the bug spider and return to the place once the tower of "The Flame of Knowledge" stood. I see from distance other Space Raiders. Now I can see them with more attention. They have no eyes and big mouths. They are also human sized. But they don't seem to be organic. How is possible? I jump off the scooter while I point it toward the creatures. Some of the are wounded in the explosion, but now I am in trouble. They see, I mean, sense me. I try to escape, but they are too fast. They soon surround me. I then try to fight them with my sword. One of the creatures answer by cutting it in half.

"Ok, boy! Now You are screwed!" I say to him and use my powers on the monster… Just a moment! In this universe I have no powers. I'm just a puny human. Like the ones who can be eaten… I shriek like a girl and run to random directions.

"Hunger!", A second Space Raider Shout.

"Hunger!", A third one says…

Now all the bug are saying "Hunger" in chorus. I look at the sky. Now I understand why the sky is dark gray. It is covered by many dark gray spaceship. I don't like it. It's like a war of the worlds… and we are losing.

Suddenly another Space Raider grabs me from the back saying his trademark "Hunger!".

Out of desperation, I have an idea.

"Hey, you! Do you understand me? Two Hunger! For yes, one for no!" I say to my kidnapper.

"Hunger Hunger!" He answers.

"Very well. Then, Are you are gonna eat me?" I shout.

"Hunger Hunger!" he answers drolling over me.

"Now?" I say.

He stay silently for two minutes, the he says "Hunger!"

"What are you waitin' for?" I ask, forgetting I can only ask him question with 'yes' or 'no' as answers.

"Queen…"

"You are waiting for the queen?"

"Queen…"

My eyes widen.

"Will she eat me?"

"Hunger Hunger!"

Then I see what's going on around me. Many other Space Raiders come from the landed spaceships, and, along with me, there are many people. Humans, Aliens, old ones, young ones, slim ones, fat ones. Of every kind. Then, the biggest spaceship opens, revealing the queen inside. She looks more like a worm, but she has the same color pattern and shape of head of her offspring. Suddenly, the alien shrieks. She has a very human voice. Then she crawls towards the humans. She looks very hungry… I hope she won't chose me as a meal.

The alien stops, and look at my kidnapper… Oh no! She does want me. Please, no. Don't eat me. I have still an entire life to spend. Also, getting eaten is such an ugly death.

I close my eyes and I say to myself: "GAME OVER!"

Then I die:

Or do I?

I hear another shriek from the alien queen, but it sounds more like pain. I lids my eyes open. The queen is bleeding. Then I see a strange person in an orange and red armor. Then I understand. I saw his "Wanted" posters so many times during my life on this alien planet.

I yell: "Oh My God, it's Samus Aran!".

It's incredible! Now I see why Samus is the most feared being in the universe. The bounty hunter is single-handedly taking out the alien queen and her broods. His moves, his shots. Everything in his style of battle is… Perfect! I would be easily outmatched even I was full powered. The hunter manages to wound the queen, who tries to escape, but it's too late. The latest Samus' attack kills the queen, who falls with a last shriek. The other Space Raiders start…. I don't know. They seem to deactivate themselves.

My hero! I truly have to thank him. He did save me from death. I don't mind if he is the most wanted in the galaxy. Neither I am a totally nice guy…. I run after him and, hugging him, I say:"Thanks"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Apoc doesn't know that ****Samus**** is a chick, for this he address her as a male. Anyway, he is NOT gay. He is just thankful. R&R, critic accepted, especially the one about my grammar and spelling. Have a nice day**. **Also: in your opinion, is Apoc a Gary Stu? Thnx mastersmith and Samus117**


	3. Abduction

I truly enjoy that everyone who read the Fic finds it good. As I promised, Samus appeared in the last chapter. Now it's very hard to describe Samus' personality, as she almost never talk. So I make her mostly cold hearted but heroic, and she contrasts Apoc in both physical and personality. For this I will switch POVs between Apoc's and Samus'. I hope you like it.

**CHAPTER 3: ABDUCTION!**

(Samus' POV)

_MISSION COMPLETE!_

I've finally defeated the Queen of these strange creatures. Since I was considered by the Federation a menace, I have had to do out of law job. The latest was for a human from Zexxet who wants to be called "Jack". I had to kill the queen of a unnamed race of space raiders who, according to my computer, Adam Malkovich, were attacking a planet called Lendoan. He also stated it wasn't gonna be a dangerous mission. He was right, as always. But neither Adam could predict what's happening to me. I am getting hugged. By a kid. Okay, I do think he is sixteen, but anyway too young for me. He is hugging me, his arms around my armor-covered waist.

He is also muttering: "Thanks".

Oh well, a thing I don't dislike, at least. It has a long time since someone thanked me for having completed a mission He anyway should have the decency to not keep one of his legs raised. I hope he will leave me soon… He doesn't want to leave me. Oh well, I give him a little punch, enough to just knock him out but not to make him lose consciousness.

He quickly gets up and says: "Okay, I understand. I've been a little too oppressive…"

I turn away from him and proceeds towards the queen's corps. I have to take… something from her. Just a proof of her death.

The kid starts following me and says:"By the way… Hi, I'm Apoc Smith, journalist… I mean, former journalist of 'The Fire of Knowledge'. Here are the ruins." He then point one of the destroyed buildings

I don't like very much self-commiseration and I prefer to ignore him.

"Then… - he continues – you must be Samus Aran, the bounty hunter. I don't think there are many people dressed in orange who can destroy anything, aren't there?". He giggles.

Very lame joke. Better to keep ignoring him. I finally reach the queen. Here is her head… As 'Jack' said, the queen should have a red gem under her 'chin'.

"Then, what's your favorite color?" I hear. It's obviously Apoc. But now what is he thinking to…? Just a moment. He said he was a journalist. Oh Lord, I despise paparazzi! Especially him. I'm not shooting him only because he is just an annoyance, and not a serious danger. Keeping ignoring the boy, I finally find the so-called "red gem" and I tear it off from the creature. Now it's better to call Adam with my communicator on the wrist. He will send the spaceship where I am.

"Samus Aran, you are under arrest for having destroyed a Galactic Federation's space station." This time is not the voice of the kid. I turn around.

There are ten warriors of the Federation. It's better to not underestimate them. They are skilled fighters, despite not as good as me. Adam sends me a message. He says to go toward one of the last rooftops standing, where I will find the ship. Now I have two thing I can do:

!) To fight toe to toe with the warriors then go to the rooftop. Not a good choice. My foes are not evil, perhaps they have a family. I can't bring myself to kill them. Also, I'm quite tired for the battle with those bug-like aliens

2) To escape. But how to go without any trouble. I need a sort of hostage or….

I have got an idea. Finally that Apoc who is bothering me willbe useful. He seems more surprised than me by the warriors, despite he has nothing to fear... from them. I grab him by the throat, lift him up and point my cannon arm at him. He is truly afraid. At least now he shuts up. His eyes are widened and he is sweating.

"On, No! The Hunter has taken an hostage!" one of the warriors says

" Don't worry", a second more ruthless replies, "Nobody will know about it. Let's take Aran down!"

Then Apoc yell with an high pitched voice: "WHAT! Don't shoot me! I had a near death experience just two minutes ago! Same for you, Samus! Come one! Now let's pull down all the weapons and go for a milkshake!".

The warriors look at him shocked.

Boy, you are such a big jerk. Also, you are one of the few people able to get me on nerves…. I don't know why I'm not shooting you!

After this the warrior start shooting me. I use my Screw Attack and Space Jump to, literally, fly above my enemies, taking Apoc with me. He is screaming a lot as we are spinning fast. He is almost giving me headache. The warriors attempt to attack me but because of my pure energy shield they don't harm me at all. Finally I manage to go to the tallest rooftop in the city planet and I leave Apoc. He doesn't seem to be fine. He has his face pale. Suddenly, those warriors arrive with flying motorcycle and shoot Apoc in the chest. He faints. I don't care about him (since such a direct hit must have killed him) and start ducking the attack.

Then Apoc gets up. How is it possible? No one can survive to a direct attack from laser. He is confused as much as me. He then touches the part where he was shoot and says: "Lucky man! I have got my _Guide to the Galaxy _under my chest!".

I then return to ignore him and attack the warriors. I only attempt to damage their vehicles, a thing I manage to do. They won't get back that easily Finally my spaceship arrives and sends a bright green flash I jump off the rooftop toward it.

Finally at home, with no human-eating aliens, no people hired to arrest (actually to kill) me, and, obviously, no paparazzi. I take off my Power Suit and meet my only friends: thee Etecoons and a Dachora. I hug them and they 'hug' me back. After having sent them in their room, I go to the control room, when Adam Malkovich is waiting for me.

"Welcome back, lady! Did you have a good day?", he asks me.

I replies: "As always, Adam!", then I show him the 'Red Gem'.

"Congratulation, lady! I think now we have to go again to Zexxet!", He states

"Of course!" I say.

Then I hear a voice calling me.

"Samus. Are you here!"

"What did you do, lady? You usually don't bring your job at home!", Adam sarcastically claims.

"I… don't know, it sounds like a voice of a kid I have met during my mission. A truly annoyance". As the room is acoustically isolated, he can't hear me, but I can. I hear the voice again.

"Samus! It's me, Apoc! You left me on the planet. Fortunately I found you just in time before that green light faded away. Then, is this your spaceship? Nice. I like it. Come on, Sam, where are you?".

"Lemme guess, lady. He is the guy!" Adam states.

"He is!" I sadly say. Now he is even calling me by nicknames.

Apoc calls me for several minutes, then his voice starts becoming more serious and says those words. In Italic my thoughts.

"Okay, Samus! I'm sorry _Finally_. Maybe you are too mature, or upset or tired and because of this you dislike me _Yes, I am_. I was just trying to be friendly. You know… I lived in that planet for three month without anything, then I got my job _Really?. _Finally something… but then those space raiders attacked the planet and left nothing to me. I hope you understand…. _Oh, boy, you don't know how much I do_ You were the only one to save me. I would die if it wasn't for you. It's a shame the Federation showed up only to go after you. Please, let me stay with you… I will do anything... Please! You are the most dangerous being in the universe. I am safe with you!"

Wow! His speech does move move.

"Adam, tell him to go into my room and to have a sleep!"

"Are you sure, lady!"

"Yeah,,,! I will reach him after ".

Adam obeys. As much as I hear, he gets Apoc to go there. After three hours, I start fellin' tired. It' better I take a rest too. I asks Adam to take by himself the ship's commands (I recently installed an auto pilot system) and I go into my room. Sat on the chair of my desk, Apoc sleeps. He must be really tired. I hello him with a: "Goodnight, boy!", before I myself go to bed and start sleeping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** ZOMG! I finished it! I hope you like it. NOTE: ****Samus**** still find Apoc annoying, but let him stay with her** **cuz**** he reminds her past to her. Also, Apoc still doesn't know ****Samus****' true gender, and, as you noticed, he has already been affected by Stockholm Syndrome. R&R.**

**P.S.: Do you like my version of ****Samus?**


	4. Change of life style

**MERRY XMAS!**

**Please, guys, I love reviews, so can you do them?**** Anyway, now let's get back to ****Apoc's**** POV**

**CHAPTER 4: ****MY CHANGE OF LIFE STYLE!**

Yawn.

Not the best as first thought, but it's a thought, at least. Where am I? As much I can see, I am sat on a chair. I don't remember anything, God! Side effect after I wake up from a terrible day. I despise when it happens.

"Hi, dude!"

I shriek like a little girl when I hear form nowhere a computer-like voice.

"Who is talking? Where am I?", I say.

"Do you really not remember anything, dude?"

"Just a moment, please, I'm finally reminding something. Oh, yeah! The invasion! Me getting fired! The death of Mr. Kaldrenkrops! The hideous queen! Samus beating it around to death… my getting kidnapped (willingly) and… a voice of an angel. Yeah, now I remember everything. You talked to me yesterday! I'm Apoc, formerly Apoc Smith, but the surname was made up. Your name?"

"I am Adam Malkovich, dude!", the computer answers, "Samus second in command".

"Oh, yeah, and Samus? What about him?"

"What have you said? 'him'?"

"Yes, I should call Samus 'it'?"

The computer stands silent for several seconds, then it says: "Of course not! Anyway, Samus is in the control room. _He _is driving the ship to get a little reward for having stopped the Space Raiders that were about to eat you".

" OK. I think I gotta see him to thank him!"

"Yeah! You should. Unfortunately, you can't. Samus wants you to remain here and _he _must drive the ship. _He _will decide what to do about you after having gotten _his_ reward."

"Hey! I'm a person. Not an object!", I reply

"Actually. You are more akin to an annoyance, as you must be fed, washed and so on! You also don't know anything about space travelling or bounty hunting. Samus could have easily killed you, but _he_ decided to let you live, but as long as you are here. you are _his_ prisoner and you will obey to any order _he _gives you. Any objections, dude?"

I stay silent for a while. I didn't think that Samus could bring himself to kill me, but de facto I'm not a guy he truly needs.

Then I decide to answer: "I have MANY objections, sir, but I don't think I can do anything about it!"

The computer voice then says: "Well, you are learning something… Anyway, never answer like this to an official. The last man he said it was ejected in the space!"

"How do you know it?", I ask him.

"I was the official who ejected him in the space!", he lightly says.

"But you are a computer!", I yell at him

"I am, but I were human. Adam Malkovich doesn't really recall anything to you?"

I answer: "No, I'm sorry, but I do know where I can find something about your former life!".

I take my "Guide to the Galaxy" (apparently intact from the laser it was hit by) and look for 'Adam'

_"__**Adam **__**Malkovich**____(50 year before 20XX-5 year before 20XX)__ was the celebrated military genius that served as Commanding Officer (most notably to __Samus__Aran__ He is described as being gruff, harsh, a perfect military mind, relentless in criticism, and not a machine obsessed with duty. __When giving her orders he would end with "Any objections?" The question was rhetorical as he knew anyone wouldn't disagree. It was just a phrase to denote their trust. __It is known that Adam sacrificed his own life to save __Samus_"

"Were that you?" I asks him.

"Yes, I was!"

"Anyway, I'm sorry for your death…!"

"Oh! Doesn't matter. I have never seen this as a problem"

"I'm glad! Now… what can I do? Do you have some idea, Adam?"

"NO! I mean yes! You could learn something about gunship technology. It could be useful to you."

Adam uploads to my guide anything about gunship and I am forced to learn. After a long time (I have lost time perception as I have got in the ship).

All of sudden. I hear an obnoxious sound . I understand what happens. The ship has landed and Samus has most likely gone to get his prize and then he will kick me out form his ship leaving me alone in an hostile planet. Well. I'm not very afraid of it. I will find job for a kingpin, then… I will see.

Time passes. Then Adam opens the door of the room saying: "Well, Samus is back, and , obviously. wants to talk to you (eg. Kick you out from here)"

"Yeah, I know – I answer – I think this means goodbye, Adam!"

"Exactly, dude! Well, now you should go, or you will make Samus angry: you wouldn't like him when he is angry!"

I quickly go in the room next to my prison. Here is Samus, waiting for me. He's very tall. As much as I can see he is 6 feet and 3 inches, against my 5 feet and 7 inches. I hello him and ask him: "Then, Samus? Did you get your prize?".

Samus watch me through his visor and says: "Of course, Apoc! But that's not the matter!".

I almost freak out. Samus has... the voice of Jennifer Hale? It's impossible! Samus is a guy… or is she? Fortunately, Samus doesn't seem to notice it, and I still live. He/she keeps talking: "First thing. Out from this armor. We need to talk… face to face". Then he/she presses a button and the power suit suddenly disappear. What kind of sick technology is this? Anyway, the mystery is solved: Samus has the voice of Jennifer Hale because Samus is female. I almost faint.

WTF! SAMUS IS A GIRL?!

This time I don't manage to control myself and I freak out and my eyes widens. Samus is not only a girl, but a piece of skirt! She is tall(er than me), blonde and very well-developed, she has blue eyes, long legs, her outfit is very revealing, as she only wear a pair of pants very short and a high-necked sleeveless top. Adam knew it, and he pulled a prank on me. What a son of a ship he is!

This time she notices my surprise and says: "What's the matter? Have you never seen a female human?".

I tell her the truth. "I haven't seen any human (male or female) for three month, Samus! It's quite normal if I am surprised to see another human… with the exception of myself!"

She replies: "In fact it does make sense! By the way, I want to tell you another thing. Do you know why I let you stay with me!"

"I moved you?"

"Yes, you did. I also have no interest in your death, as I would not have any credit. But I can't let you remain with me! You are too… childish!"

"I AM NOT CHILDISH!", I shriek. Then I realize what I have done and say: "I just am not able to control my anxiety!"

"As you wish! – Samus replies - But you lack any skills and you are likely to be killed if you remain with me! So, instead of letting you die because of me, I will leave you on this planet. As you were a journalist, you will not have trouble to get a new job".

I hear little of what she says, as I get lost into her eyes… and rest of the body. No doubt about it, she was very beautiful! But I know what she was supposed to say: she wants me out of her ship. I am fine with that, and I would be even more if Samus wasn't so hot!

I answer: "I… think so!".

She smiles, melting my heart, and opens a portal inside the room, just like the one who teleported me in the gunship She then says: "Bye bye!"

I start walking toward the portal. But, as much as I am near, I start felling that I'm doing something wrong. I remind what happened in Laendon… I was truly lucky, but I can't live forever through sheer luck. I need someone able to protect me, someone I could take inspiration, someone who I could use to become self autonomous, and… someone who is stunningly hot! Samus is the most dangerous being in the universe and to me even the sexiest.

She is the one who will turn me from a friendly nice guy from a fearsome and heartless warrior … and I like very much the idea.

I need her. I need her. I need her. Or I will most likely die. And I don't like to die!

I suddenly turn toward Samus and I get on my knees. I start crying and says: "NO, SAMUS! PLEAAAAASE! I KNOW I'M NOT A GREAT WARRIOR, BUT I CAN IMPROVE. I NEED A CHANCE! PLEASE. YOU CAN TURN ME FROM WHAT I AM TO A SKILLED FIGHTER. I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, PLEASE!"

I start even kiss her legs. I know this is horrible to say, but they taste good! Afer a kick delivered in the face, I stop. She looks at me and asks me: "Do you really want to become a bounty hunter? I am not such a great teacher, and I will be pretty harsh. You have also to promise me that you will truly do whatever I order you to do. And, please, remember you will take some wounds from me. During a training of an hand to hand combat I will truly hurt you!! Are you sure about what you are asking me!"

Hot in body but cold hearted the girl. I hope she is not that strong as the media says. On the other hand, every media usually exaggerate. Me too when I was a journalist. I answer: "OKAY!"

Samus then lifts me up with just an hand by taking me from a shoulder. She says: " Vey well, my little apprentice, follow me!".

I am thinking about you thing: the first is that I have just made a deal with a she-devil.

The other thought is:

_I love myself;I want you to love me  
__When I feel down; I want you above me  
I search myself; I want you to find me  
I forget myself; I want you to remind me  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apoc ****finally discover that ****Samus**** is a girl. I'm sorry I didn't update this for a while, but I have written a book, and I have paid attention only to it.****Anyway, I don't own both "I touch myself" or this drawing which is ****Samus****' appearance in this fic**

**http://spoonybardess. COURSE, MERRY XMAS**** AGAIN**


	5. Samus, Angel born in Hell

**Well, sorry for the update so late, My apologies especially to the ones who keep reviewing me.****It's ****Samus****' time to tell the story**

**CHAPTER 5: ****SAM****US, AN ANGEL BORN IN HEAVEN**

_Samus__' POV)_

Stuff happens. And, when it happens, it is never good. I happen to save the galaxy from any menaces, the I happen to be an outlow to save the universe again… by its own corruption. I am Samus Aran, the famous (or rather infamous) bounty hunter. My name is as respected at least as it's feared. I am afraid of almost nothing. But there is a thing I can't still bring myself to do. To kill an innocent person. It's ironical, as I killed more creature than anyone else did. It's because of this I am keeping one of the greatest annoyance existing: Apoc. I don't like him. He isn't evil, but he is pretty self absorbed. He doesn't care almost anything but his own benefit. So, he stays with me, hoping to become a more skilled fighter. I will help him with pleasure, as If he learns to fight, he will eventually no excuse for not being kicked out from my ship. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate him, I just don't want him to get hurt because of me… So I'm harshly teaching him karate. After a month of full training he still doesn't know how to parry or to duck a kick in the face. Okay, it's a kick delivered in the face by a human female with superhuman strength, speed and stamina against a human male not very strong and also immature, but that doesn't matter.

"OUCH! Samus! That hurts a lot! I am not seeing very clearly after this!"

I despise how he pronounce my names. He seems to be sucking his own tongue. Is there some innuendo? I hope not.

"C'mon, Apoc. I got wounds far worse than yours, and I am still alive."

"I am a journalist, not a bounty hunter!"

"You were a journalist, and you HAVE BEEN a bounty hunter since you asked me to train you, remember?"

"Yeah! – he sadly says - I do!"

"Anyway, now let's change. Let's work on your stomach muscles!"

Apoc laughed: "You are kidding, right?"

I don't answer. I just stare at him. It's funny. It reminds me his last question.

_"Hey, __Samus__. Can I question you?" he said__"About what?"I asked__"How can you defeat a guy… like me?"__I looked at him, then I calmly said: "With a single stare!"__"No, really?"__I stared at him and in less than a minute he was begging mercy… He isn't very courageous._

He sweats and then answers: " Yes, mistress…." And he does his exercise like a good student. An average student.

Anyway, mistress? Nice, I like this nickname. Don't love it, but like it. The weird thing is that he didn't say this sarcastically, but with his own heart. Creepy, but flattering

"Okay, Apoc! That's enough for now… Now come with me. I want you to stay with me while I am driving the ship"

Apoc answers (literally): "Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarp!". It's everybody's guess why he didn't say 'crap'.

When he finally stands up, he reaches me at the pilot chamber

"Ehm… I'm finally here!" he shyly says.

"Yes, finally!" I answers "Now, sit next to me"

He promptly obeyed blushing.

"C'mon, Apoc! I told ya I won't kill you, remember? I promised!"

"Of course, Samus! But I still feel uneasy being near you!"

"Why?"

"Well, if I become a bounty hunter, we will be concurrent… And I can't think of us being enemies!"

"You will… I am not very much into sidekicks and If you don't, you will end up very badly!"

Apoc eyes' widen: "What do you mean by that? Ah, nevermind! By the way, how am I going during the training session?"

I reply: "Well, actually much better than I expected… but you are still too immature! I know the bounty hunting thing isn't a piece of cake… but…"

"If I knew the 'bounty hunting thing', I would learn faster it! I DO know you are not an hunter, but THE hunter… but I need another atmosphere!"

I understood him. I grinned as a plan come up in my mind.

"Then, you want a place for bounty hunter, don't you! Well, little apprentice, it's time for your first exam!"

He looks puzzled, as I wanted: "Exam? You didn't mention any exam to do!"

I stare at him and say to him: " Gotta problem with that? You can firmly tell me you have problems and face the consequences!"

He acts as usual when I stare at him: "No prob, mistress! I will obey , mistress!". Well, I despise him, but he is hilarious when he act that servantly.

I giggle and then I replies: "Oh, boy, stay quiet". Doing so, I start caressing his head just like I could do to a puppy. He blushes again. Pretty understandable. I have never acted so… well, once a month should encourage him to keep up the good work he is doing and to improve himself…

I finally landed to the most infamous planet, Hunta. It is the planet where many bounty hunters gather themselves to boost about their latest mission and to find other commission… The Space Pirates themselves feared this single planet even at their pick of power. I am something like a royal member of Hunta, as I am the best bounty hunter existing. This doesn't mean I'm safe: my death would be the greatest reward for any killer… But I'm not harmless!

"So, what's the exam?" Apoc asks me looking at the dark purple sky enlightened by a strange red light.

"Darling – I answer while donning my armor – met Hunta, the most dangerous planet of the universe, homeland of any bounty hunter. I look for another mission…."

"Why?" he asks.

"Mind your business! In the meanwhile, you have to survive…"

He interrupts me triumphantly: "Well! That will be easy, until I have you on my side!"

I then ends the sentence"… without me. And, I have never been on your side. You are just my maid! I own you!". He looks again at me puzzled. He then finally talks.

"Why don't you just tear my heart from my chest and then slice my corpse into shreds?"

"Are you deaf? I won't kill you… unless you piss me off! Oh, and we neither know each other, understood. If you do it, I will leave here, and I don't think there will be bounty hunter 'nice' to you like me".

"Wow, you are an angel born in hell – Apoc sarcastically says – Anyway, we have a deal, mistress! Begin the Exam!"

I then gently escort out of the ship after giving him a communicator. He is likely to succeed… Anyway, I'll keep an eye on him. A deal is a deal.

* * *

**In the next ****charapter**

_**Will **__**Apoc**__** survive?**__**Or a character who craves revenge is **__**gonna**__** crush him?**__**And will **__**Samus**__** exploit this opportunity**__** to get rid of **__**Apoc**___

_**But… are we sure **__**Apoc**__** is so harmless?**_

**All the answers in CHAPTER 6: APOC, A DEVIL BORN IN HEAVEN**

**But not before the third chapter of DREAMJACK (another ****fic**** of mine) Sorry guys!**


	6. Apoc, Devil born in Heaven

_**And now, with ****Apoc's**** POV until the end!!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6: APOC, A DEVIL BORN IN HEAVEN**_

The exam begins with me having a communicator and kicked out from the ship? Very well, I think it's not very nice from Samus, but I can't complain. She let me stay for almost a month… and she said she won't leave me, she will tell me when I can go back to the ship… I hope. What if she leave me? I will be alone with so many baddies! OH GOD! She deceived me! Perhaps… (in italic my fantasies)

_S__amus__, dressed with a white night dress__, sensually hu__g__s__ his new man. He __is__ the most handsome boy the world has ever seen! He__ is__ much taller than__Samus__ herself__ and his masculine muscle bulge__s__ through his shirt. And he ha__s__ a six pack! His hair __i__s a brilliant brunett__e color that __i__s spiked up with__out the use of gel. His hair __i__s SO PERFECT that it stood up on its own! He w__ears__ a leather jacke__t__ and lots of black. And he __is__ so fri__ggi__n__g__ hot__…  
"Oh, __Apoc__ 2.0. You are much better than my former slave.__ I decide you will be my sex partner. But first… Bring me the skin of Apoc.", __Samus__ says before starting fiercely making out with him…_

Well, it can be! I saw much stranger stuff… Just a moment! My skin? No! MY SKINE IS MINE, AND MINE ALONE! I've only one skin, and it's mine because it belongs to me… Stay quiet, Apoc! This is too strange even for Samus: if she had wanted my skin, she would have torn it away from me long time ago… I need a place to relax… I feel a bit dizzy…when Samus is around I feel too uneasy… I also need to find a new outfit. I still have the striped shirt and red pants… I've not been undressing for a month. Also, my hair are such a mess.

Must drink something. Why is that strange armored being watching me?

Hunta is a strange planet. The ground is brownish yellow, the plants are dry and dark red (not to say hostile) and the sky is deep purple. I also saw a gray Smoke in the Water… Am I quoting something? The worst part, anyway, are the inhabitants themselves. They all are both bounty hunters and people looking for them. They are rude, cunning and skilled at hand to hand combat, their hearts are black and cruel. It's ironical that Samie is both the most dangerous and nicest. The universe is strange.

Anyway, my throat is killing me. I am thirsty… MUST DRINK.

Finally, I reached a strange inn. It's green, slimy and smell like dead chicken, my least favorite smell. But, despite it, it's somehow familiar… it's like a memory of a former life… Or isn't it? There are only two people. The first is a squat slug-like creature who disgusts me, the second is a massive bounty hunter with a purple outfit and a humanoid mask, but I see his true eyes are more like those of an insects. He is sat next to the slug. He doesn't seem a guy I should piss off. I asks the alien slug a glass of the least alcoholic drink, the so called 'Kraken Blood'. It smells even worse than the inn itself.

"So – the squat creature asks me –you are a new bounty hunter?"

"Hell yes!" I answers attempting to look as tough as I can.

"Interesting, what is your goal?" A grin is visible on his face, his eyes near two inches from me.

I say the first thing it comes up to my mind: "To manage to outmatch the Hunter!"

"About what hunter are you talking about? Not about Aran, I suppose?"

"Of course I am talking about her! If you want to become someone, you have to defeat the number one, and she is the bounty hunter number one!".

"Ehi Ehi, quiet, nice guy! – the slug says – The Hunter is quite a match to you. She once defeated my buddy, Cragle, did she, Cragle?".

The hulkling beast, who was previously inanimate, snarls and growls… Shortly after, they both turn silent.

Hooray, I am deceiving this stupid alien: I wonder what Samus will think of me?…

___Samus__ hugs __Apoc__ and says: "Compliment, nice guy! You look very badass! C'mon, get your reward". Then, she fiercely make out with __Apoc__…_

I would like it to happen so much. But, why does the slug look familiar to me? His talking, his accent… Yeah, I think I did meet him previously. Finally, he keeps talking.

"Listen, if someone take Samus out of the picture, I will be very happy, but of course, you need training. So, I give you a bounty. There is a guy, called Apoc Smith, who ruined me! I want him dead! Bring me his head, and I will give you 10000 of credits."

I then do the stupidest thing ever. I yell: "But I am Apoc Smith! Or I should say I was".

Suddenly, I recognize the slug. It's the kingpin I make arrest.

"YOU – the former kingpin growls - FUCKING GAY BASTARD ASSHOLE MADE OUT OF CRAP!"

"Ehi! – I reply - I'm not gay!".

"YOU – the creature keeps shrieking, turning red from lime – RUINED ME! YOU TURNED ME FROM A KINGPIN TO A INN OWNER. I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!".

"Believe me – I answer completely unimpressed – It's been a month since we didn't meet each other, and many thing happened… It won't be easy to make me suffer as much as I did recently."

The hideous being grins and says: "We'll see. Cragle, lunch is on the table!"

The purple giant then stands up and finally talks with a deepened voice: "Let the game starts" . I, without even looking at my foe, starts running as fast as I can. I hope Samus won't take it bad…

___ "__Apoc__ – __Samus__ says – you have been a bad boy who need to be spanked!"_

Well, I'm not very original… I could think of something more 'in-character' for Samus --

In the meanwhile, the gargantuan monster is chasing me… and, apparently, he can breathe fire… Very well! This is veeeeeeeeery good! Unless… Oh, oh! I am a genius! THIS IS REALLY VERY GOOD! If I keep running like a crazy and avoiding Cragle I will be able to defeat him. I need a bar… Oh, finally… God, I'm so tired. I've never run so much before…

I finally reach the barista and I scream: "YOU SCUM! GIMME THE MOST ALCOHOLIC DRINK YOU HAVE!".

"R U SURE, BOY? IT COLUD SCRATCH YOUR WHYNY TROATH?" he sardonically says.

I am scared. Cragle will arrive at moments. I simply reply: "DO THAT OR I'LL SMASH YOUR ASS APART!".

He promptly serves it. The drink is dark red, purple smokes and boils comes from it. I can swear I can hear scream of pain. It's perfect!

Finally, my foe arrives, ready to breathe fire once more time. I seriously say: "Enjoy the cocktail!", and throw the 'demonical' beverage to him. An explosion and a giant cloud of dust. I think Cragle has been incinerated. All the other hunters and the barista watch me.

I yell triumphantly: "Apocownsthemall!", my battle crie. Unfortunately, as the cloud of dust fades away, I discover that Cragle is NOT dead, abeit is seriously wounded. I knocked off many piece of his armor and his true face is revealed. It looks like a giant werewolf with bug like eyes.

"YOU… MADE… A TERRIBLE MISTAKE…" he yells, and starts attacking me with his large fists. Finally, one of them hits me and knock me out to the ground. Then I remind Samus' karate moves and I goofily imitate them. A kick in the face stuns Cragle. You know, I start enjoying it. I could ever go so far to kill him… and I like it.

Unfortunately, life hates me. Suddenly, another familiar voice talks, making me shiver. My enemy itself looks uneasy and the watchers of the duel are surprised

"What are you doing, scums?".

The voice comes from a dude with a red and orange armor. But once you saw 'his' first whole mission from beginning to end, you learn that he's not much of a dude. Her name is Samus Aran, it's my bounty hunting teacher, my focus of my most inner fantasy., and my worst nightmare as well. I usually don't fear her, just respect. But when I see her with the same suit which she used to eradicate two species , two galactic criminal empire and to blow four planets up, and with her "serious" voice, I do freak out.

As I am about to ask her what she is doin' here, I remember what she told me: 'On Hunta, we don't know each other'. Well, so now my new enemy is Samus herself. Hiding my fear, I sardonically say: "Oh, what do we have here? The Hunter! How could such a nice guy like me be noticed by you?"

She calmly answers: "Who are you?"

Oh, no! I must make up surnames again: "I am Apoc Chaser, nice to meet you. And again I question: How could such a nice guy like me be noticed by you?"

She replies: "Any guy who invades my territory while pointlessly fighting is noticed by me. You fight pretty well, anyway… to be a n00b."

"Then? Can I go?"

"Didn't say so! You invaded my territory, so now you have to pay !"

I sweats. Luckily for me my hair covers my front.

"How?"

"With an arm wrestling match!"

I am dead. My arms are weaker than butter, Samus'… well, can tear through reinforced concrete with ease! But I think I can't act cowardly this time… it was a pleasure to meet myself…

She grabs me by my left wrist and brings me in an hard, dark green table and we get in our respective position.

She then says: "Three…"

I hope I will survive.

"… two…"

I would have enjoyed anyway to make out with Samus!

"…one…"

Just a moment! No! I will fight! I will not lose! Prepare yourself, Samus

"…GO!"

I don't know what happened. I suddenly find myself knocked out and laying on the ground… Over my there are bit of a green table smashed to pieces. Samus (unfortunately, not armorless) is standing over me and other bounty hunters are laughin' at me. I think one kicked my head…

"Well, n00b!", Samus says , "I think you had enough! Now go back where you come from… understood? Where you come from"

What she is talking about… WHERE YOU COME FROM! Now I can go back to the ship. I adore Samus.

As you guess, I run quickly to the ship. It was too much for a day: Cragle, and then Samus herself . Too much for me, too much. As I see Samus' bed I fall asleep on it. Don't worry, I will be just for ten sec…

Suddenly, I fall from the bed. Samus sit next to me and says: "Finally, the Sleeping Beauty has woken up!"

* * *

**Well, thank you for the review. It was nice .**

**BTW, I know, Samus is gettin' more and more caring, but I thought I did give here reasons to keep him, mainly because they have the same origin (their home planet was raided by Space Invaders ad everything they had was lost… At least, she think so!)**

**In the next chapter  
_A last mission  
A last reward_  
_CHAPTER 7: _**_SEDUCTED_


	7. Seducted

**It's time for some OC/Samus stuff. Not very much, anyway, as she dislikes him**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: SEDUCTED**

"Finally, the Sleeping Beauty has woken up!", Samus says. I think this is the strangest moment of my life with Samus. I am laying on the ground just next to Samus' bed…and guess who is sat on the bed? Samus herself… She was armorless, with my favourite outfit, I love how that swimsuit (kinda) suits her. She is drinking something in a can, her eyes looking at mine.

Is there anything I don't like of her? Yes, her feet. They are pressed against my stomach, and hurt very much . I hate her superhuman strength.

"Well – I ask – when you started calling me by girl names?".

Her feet make a major pressure on my stomach as she answers: "Now I am! Do you have some problem with that".

Said so, she crushes the can with a single hand. I think she is attempting to scare me… she is managing to.

" Can you at least stop pressuring my stomach?"  
"Why should I? Your abs are so soft."

I then grab her calves and l try to lift them. God, what kind of muscles she has? They are so firm… No, they are rock hard, I need more than an arm to move them.

"Oh – she yells – you are showing some fighting spirit. Then I should too."

She completely lifts her right leg until her foot touches… her nose? How is she that flexible! then she let it go with all her strength onto my stoma… OUCH! It's like a stone whip: that will hurt very bad tomorrow.

I can't do anything scream. I will not be able to ingest anything for a long while.

She then grabs my legs and pulls them so that my face is in front of hers. She then bring her face near to me thanks to her flexibility. I can't believe I'm still here just laying. I have her face so near to mine… If I move my lips I will kiss her. Not a bad thing, but I fear her reaction. I hope also she didn't look at my pants. Damn you hormones.

"It's incredible! – she says - You clearly know how much I am powerful, but you still try to fight me. Why?"

I decides to switch topic and I say: "How did I fight Cragle?"

"Pretty well, but he eventually would have won. A punch of his almost took off all your health. A second one would have knocked you out and then killed you. Cragle was one of my greatest foe and I consider myself lucky to have defeated him… not killing him! Just a question, how did you know I was in that bar?"

"I didn't!"



She looks at me puzzled: "You what?"

"I didn't know you were there. It was a mere coincidence!"

Samus stares at me, just like I am crazy… God, her face is so cute, why isn't she going nearer to me? Her eyes, her hair are touching me. She is so beautiful. Please, do that, kiss me, then you can also kiss me again… and kill me. Kiss and Kill, eh? There should be a TV show with that name. It would be pretty cool.

OUCH!  
"Samus, why did you slap me? = ("

"You were strangely absent and I brought you back to reality!"

"You could have just yelled at me!"

Samus shrugged and says: "As you wish!"

She than lays to her bed and says: "Sit next to me"

I obey, partially because I love staying next to hotties. I am a teenage human, after all. Samus is in such an hot pose…

"How are you so flexible?"

"Just like anything, TRAINING! Why are you that surprised. Can't you do that?"

She again bring her legs next to her face, almost making me faint.

"Ehm… NO! I am not very limber! To tell the truth, a rock is more limber than me! "

"Really? Show me! Touch your feet with your fingers without bending your knees!"

I do what she says… or at least I try to. I have to muscular tensions, I can't bend by back enough… I barely touch my calves.

"C'mon, Apoc, at your age you should be much more flexible. Just a moment, I'll help you"-

I blush as I feel Samus' hands on my back, and my back on the verge of breaking, When I fell my fingertips touching my finger, I plead Samus to leave her gap on me. My back is screaming for pain…

"So, I went well against Cragle… - I shyly say rubbing my spine - what about you?"

"I have just told you that my fight against Cragle…" she replies

"NO, not against Cragle, but against me…"

Samus, from her usual non-smiling attitude, looks on the verge of bursting.

"You against me? Just five letter, Apoc: U-S-U-C-K!"

"Does this mean I didn't go well?" I say looking at her face with puppy like eye



She blasts: "Not, you didn't at all. If I truly were your enemy, you wouldn't stand a chance… Not your fault, just you haven't superhuman strength like me. I overpowered you in less than a second in that arm wrestling match!"

"Okay, let's change topic…"

"Why did you keep changing topic when you are insulted or criticized? I know I'm pretty harsh but…!"

Then, something snapped in me

"You may not know that there are people who DESPISE GETTING INSULTED. YOU ARE SLOWLY CRUSHING MY WILL AND I AM STILL HERE ONLY BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO!"

I then turn silent: I have finally realized a truth: "Plus, I don't think I am into bounty huntin'. I need another job! You proved me that their world is too hard! And I clearly see you are the nicest (and somehow the best) hunter, but in another contest you would be the harshest and most cold hearted"

Samus' face suddenly lits up and shows an expression between a stoned face and a smile. She sits next to me.

"It's not a nice thing to say, but at least you are showing some spine finally! So, no more Apoc Chaser. Well, listen, my next mission involves going into a pretty rich planet and taking care of a mysterious businessman"

"When you say 'taking care' you mean killing, right?" I interrupt her

"Of course – she blurts out – now, as you say you are not able to bounty hunt, I'll leave you here and you will start a new life, new friends, and so on… It's the best thing for both of us!"

I don't know what to say. On a side there is a WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! squealing all around… On the other I have grown affectionate on Samie, besides all the sensual attraction I have. I will miss her. Her beatings, her harshness, her strange way to thank me... But she is right, we are too much different... We are like apples and oranges, we don't mix up well at all. Too bad, I somehow enjoyed time with her.

"So, this is a goodbye", I hope she didn't notice the tear-

"Well, yes, it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed despite all…"

She then gives me a little and brief hug, a thing I usually would die for… I would have done anything to have her, but I won't pretend too much than this. She breaks apart the hug after some seconds.

I blast: "I hope we will remain friends, at least!"

She replies: "Unfortunately for you, it's unlikely!"

Suddenly I feel the need to tell her a thing. "However, Samus, I like you very much. Your strong personality is magnetic to me…"



She sighed and said: "I have known that since you almost made out with my legs". I turned as red as a tomato, while she is about to get out of room.

"Want something else?" she asks on the door.

"Well… - I know I will die for saying that, but I must – at Christmas could you send me an e-mail with a picture of you dressing some Santa dress as skimpy as your usual bikini-like outfit?".

I feel a piece of Samus' armor thrown at my head by a superhuman strong being… Where did she get it. Then a scream: "YOU PERV BUFFON! I hope you were joking, as I will make your last moments miserable on this ship"

Well, this is kinda my relationship with the Hunter. Despite my great headache, I chuckles. It was worth of it.

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER DAY!**


	8. Departure and Return

**I know it has been a long time since I posted the 7****th****, but, hey, stuff happens! Enjoy the new chapter. If you think Samus has done with Apoc… well, unfortunately you are wrong**

**CHAPTER 8: DEPARTURE AND RETURN**

I hoped Samus was kidding when she said "I will make your last moment miserable on this ship"… Too bad she was serious. She made me clean the floor of the ship… with my tongue. Really. My mouth is grey… when I finish, I go to the bathroom to split all that dirt out.

I reach the beautiful girl who has made me her slave. She is driving the ship. She tell me without turning from the drive sit: "I think you would have NEVER done that… I would have done this only for the man I idolize. I almost think you in love with me".

GOD! How should I reply to THIS? I don't think I truly love Samus, but I do care for her… I actually accepted only because I am afraid of her strength. I have not a good taste in my tongue. I turn red. When I am about to talk she replies: "It is a joke, Apoc. Don't blush like that!".

I feel a bit enraged! But anyway I am going out from this heavenly hell… It is about time. My only concern is to not have kissed the Hunter. She is very beautiful… Oddly enough, excluding when she was beating the hell out of me, I rarely touched her hands… It's kind of sad I have nothing to boast to my friend…

"How much long does it take to reach that planet?" I ask.

She calmly answers: "Not very much. About an hour and a half, then I will leave you in this planet and we will never see each other face to face ever again!"

I claim: "Fine with me, then…". The departure is very sad… note to myself: NEVER befriend an hot bounty hunter again. Neither Master Chief! Just a moment: is Master Chief a woman? I should inform myself about that. No, because if he is actually a she… it could happen the same thing again… but what if he is in love with Samus… after all, Master Chief is very skilled, practically on par with Samus, so love is possible… Why can't I be Master Chief? I would have much more muscles and…

SLAP!

OUCH!

"Really, man, you should concentrate on what's going on around you, or people will always slap you in the face!", Samus says to me after the hit.

While rubbing my head for the pain, I calmly answer: "So far only two people slapped me: you and yourself!".

"And your mother?", Samus asked

"No, she didn't. She didn't believe in physical abuse!", I say. OPS, I think I let the Hunter hint too much my opinion about her harsh training.

Samus stares at me and states: "Me too!".

Trying to justify me, I shout: "Of course, mistress! Yes, mistress! I didn't have any intention to insult you at all… What kind of crazy people would risk his own life this way?".

Long pause of silence. I feel the sweat shedding across my face. How can I be so nervous when Samus is around? I'm reaching the limit of ridiculousness…!

Samus sighed and replied to my confusing speech: "Really, stop talking. You have just made a fool of yourself with your blubbering skills… Neither a political of the Galactic Federation went so far".

I sadly say with a blush: "That's the side of me no one has never seen!"

Samus, nearly flirtatiously and a dreamy voice, says: "Oh, I'm really relieved you look like a moron only when I am with you. I feel almost flattered… - then her voice turns sarcastic and continues – I hope you aren't lying!".



Me too... I will have to be my best self to remain alive on the next planet…

…. Great! I have no idea what to think... let's stare at Samus, hoping she will not punch me. While looking at a

"Are we arrived, Samus?", I ask.

"No!", she replies.

….

"Are we arrived, Samus?"

"No!"

….

"And now?", I keep questioning

"Yes!"

"Oh, finally, I was so bored!", I blurt out.

"Really? – Samus ask - I think you were enjoying looking at my body!"

"Well – I shyly reply with a blush - quite a bit!"

Samus… ambiguously smirks? Why? That's the most unnatural thing she could do… Or is it? Perhaps finally Samus is starting to liking me… After so much time staying together she… Oh, God! My dream to end up with an hot blonde badass who can snap me in two. Samus is right: I'm VERY weird. But I don't mind: if Samus finally likes me anything else isn't important!.

"We are arrived Apoc – Samus happily and slowly – so you can go away… Can I walk you the way out of my ship?".

Oh! That's it. She is finally getting rid of me… The departure which Samus was going to do me almost a month ago… Well, it's about the time. We went to the central room where I first learnt Samus' true gender, I first kissed her (knees), I got my first kick in the face and, most importantly, the place where there is the green light which teleported me in this ship. Samus presses the button and repeat me: "bye bye!".

It' incredible how thing are identical to the last time… Even the same feeling of being so uneasy toward that exit… Why do I still feel I have something to do? Oh, yeah… A grin slowly forms over my face. I know what I crave: after all, as I said before, I need a kiss to bragging about something my friends.

"Apoc, why are you going slower?", Samus asks "I hope you aren't changing your mind again!"

I must be fast or she will turn me into dust… Well, I will be in even more trouble if my task does succeed, but it doesn't matter... I will put all my knowledge I got from Samus' training. Three second, a jump and a kiss in her full lips. As easy as to steal candies from a bazooka-wielding kid.

"Then, why are you still here?" Samus nervously yells at me. Well, now or nevermore. I quickly turn back and leap toward the hunter with my eyes closed and my lips to make 'em ready to the kiss…

I think I did it, but… why do Samus' lips taste like metal? And why do l feel so much pain in my cheek? I don't dare to open my eyes, I'd rather question.

"Samie… just to know, did you put on your armor or you deflect me with a slap, slamming me against a wall in the process?"

"The latter", the bombshell calmly replies.

"So, what are you gonna do to me?", I ask still in this ridiculous position.

I hear just one word from her: "Guess!"



So I four-legged run toward the portal to avoid any mistreatment again… I disappear as soon as Samus answers: "I actually wouldn't have done anything of violent to you!".

Well, so my (mis)adventures with Samus Aran, the most feared Bounty Hunter and the closest thing to a bigger sister to me.

This planet is black-reddish in color, and the buildings are very sharp and sword-like… but…

OoO… ZOMG!

It's impossible. No, It's _disimpossible_! There is a building I clearly remember, but it was somewhere else. After I myself saw it destroyed, it's strange to find _"The Fire of Knowledge" _perfectly intact. I should explore it. If it's the same I saw in Laendon, I will get a job very soon, much sooner than anyone could expect!

"WHAT?" a familiar voice to me yell "How is possible no one has found a decent news today! I want news, NOW!". Doing so, he envelops his secretary in flames. It's funny how Mr. Kaldrenkrops didn't change at all!

"Hi, Sir", I blurt out. Initially, the giant floating head looks at me puzzled, then he reminds me.

"Mr. Smith, it's incredible, I thought you died in that little raid!", he happily says.

I boldly reply: "I didn't , as you can see, Sir. The story about I survives revolve a bounty hunter. Two words: Samus-Aran"

The Krop smirks: "Very well! What did you discovered about her!".

Oh, he knew Samus is a girl… then I will tell him the other thing I know about her.

"Her favorite color is BLUE!", or at least I think so.

"Oh – I continue – and she is badass even without her armor".

Long pause of silence. Then Mr. Kaldrenkrops asks: "How do you know that"

"I trained with her, and she kicked my butt more than once- I say -I still feel pain… Just a question: do you have an nurse here?"

"So - Mr. Kaldrenkrops says smiling – I think you came here for a job. Am I wrong?"

I cheerfully nod.

"Then – he calmly answers – what do you think about becoming a bodyguard"

What? Why? Such a dangerous job … I have a really low chance to survive!

"Ehm… - I shyly say – I'm not so sure…"

"You will be paid three millions of credit a month ", he replies.

"I accept, DEAL!"

Suddenly, I feel like having done one of the greatest mistakes of my life, even more than when I have asked Samus to train me. Nah, It's just stress because my life is changed all of sudden… What could happen? Being chased down by Samus and being forced to fight her toe to toe by a super powered entity? Suddenly, a flashback popped out of my mind

"_Well, listen, my next mission involves going into a pretty rich planet and taking care of a mysterious businessman"_

"_When you say 'taking care' you mean killing, right?" I interrupt her_

"_Of course" she blurts out_



Mr. Kaldrenkrops is a businessman, but I have no idea if he is mysterious. There is only a way I know to discover this horrible truth.

"Mr. Kaldrenkrops, are you mysterious?"

"NO!"

Okay, now I feel much better

**THE FINAL CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	9. Status Quo is God FINALE

**Sorry for the freakishlengh of the chapter, but this story needs a grand finale as final chapter. Now I will take a break before my next project. Thanks to all of my fans. I hope to recieve other reviews for the finale. Goodbye everybody... fo now!**

* * *

**FINAL CHAPTER: STATUS QUO IS GOD**

I had no idea Mr. Kaldrenkrops needed so many bodyguards. Not only we are a dozen, but we are also well equipped. We have white uniform with Plexiglas helmet… I have also so many weapon: a laser rifle, two plasma guns and a laser whip… cool but pretty strange. At least I am paid very much: finally I have some decent clothes and I can live in an hotel room … it's a much better life than the one with Samus. I mean, I miss her a bit, she was so harsh to me but also so friendly … she was also so hot … I should forget about her.

But why do I feel something wrong ? Mr. Kaldrenkrops was initially so kind, now he starts looking quite malicious, and his right hand, Nixl… he gives me creeps: he looks like a giant green goblin-like humanoid worm with a grainy voice, and it's the nicest description I could come up with.

On the other side, I couldn't think of a better life. We just sometimes escort our boss, but we rarely, no, I mean, NEVER get into real action. I'm upset: on one side I'd like to have a fight, as that's why I'm being pad, yet, on the other side, I am aware of my limits, and I know I am likely to bite the dust if I attempt to put up fight. And I think I remember too much what happened last time and, despite I think it's unlikely that those Space Rider will attack again, but… well, I'm thinking too much… I just don't have a good feeling about what's happening around, that's it!

"Mr. Smith, is something tormenting you?", an obnoxious voice says from behind. I know who is, yet I turn around. My eyes have the displeasure to have again to 'enjoy' Nixl's appearance. Geez, he's so ugly… why didn't my boss hire an hot action girl like Samie? Perhaps a quirk of his specie I will never be able to agree.

"No, Mr. Nilx, just… - I stay silent, but I eventually decide to confess my feeling – There is something around too wrong. And I'm not empathic at all! Do you feel this too?"

Nilx doesn't answer and disappears out of thin air. As you can guess, I hate him, but don't be he is not a guy to mess up with… unless you are Samus Aran, but I'm just her wannabe boyfriend… I mean, I WAS. Better I go to bed, it is never going to happen anything wrong. After all, it has been so relaxing today, yet my feeling is draining me of all my energies. When I promptly reach my bed and I see my bed, I use my remaining willpower to jump onto it. I neither put on my pajama Suddenly, I feel something vibrating: believe it or not is MY PILLOW…

I wonder why my boss keeps making phones out of the most unthinkable object. I guess the Krops aren't that smart. Just like that time, I take it and answer. It's Mr. Kaldrenkrops, and he wants all of his bodyguards with him right now. Fortunately, I'm already dressed, so I have less labor... The only thing is to put on my helmet… Well, now it's time to go!

We are all gathered in a large room, our boss being above a chair and his right hand crawling on the wall behind him.

My favorite floating head stays before us and says: "I'm sorry to disturb you, my trustworthy worker, but we have an intruder! An assassin, hired to kill me and anyone on his way. You have to stop this person!"

Oh, God! The day I have feared all along has come

"Sir – a coworker of mine, called Frank, asks – who is this criminal?"

"Well – Nilx replies – One of you knows this person VERY WELL! A bounty hunter that has eliminated whole planets singlehandedly. This character has taken out flying dragons, well-armed and armored enemies by the score, is fast and can roll into a basketball-sized Morph Ball to get into tight places. The arm cannon on the armor suit worn fires a variety of both energy beams and projectiles, when in ball form it drops bombs of various kinds, and can execute enemies by simply jumping through them, with the infamous Screw Attack. It doesn't hurt either, that SAMUS ARAN, under all that armor, is a female"

OH, NO! Why, out of all the guy existing in the galaxy, Samus MUST be the one who want Mr. Kaldrenkrops dead?

"_Well, listen, my next mission involves going into a pretty rich planet and taking care of a mysterious businessman"_

"_When you say 'taking care' you mean killing, right?" I interrupt her_

"_Of course" she blurts out_

Oh, yeah, for this! For the sake of business and danger, just like I, for the sake of self flagellation, am going to fight her toe to toe… I think I am the only one who fears so much the situation. I'm just guessing how much my colleagues are gloating about taking her out.

"Samus? Is he kidding", another coworker of mine yells.

"She brought beast ten time our size down with her power suit, and I heard that even without it, she is still strong enough to rip a man in half", another bodyguard cries really scared.

" That girl's not a badass – Frank shouts – she's a _worst-_ass, the worst _worst-_ass in the galaxy!"

Seeing that even my buddies are afraid, I gain a bit more of self-confidence and says: "Yeah, she is dangerous, but I object: Samus has a really nice ass".

All of sudden, everyone in the room stares at me like I was mad.

"Of course – I state – that's just a personal opinion, and…"

"SILENCE, MR. SMITH! - both Mr. Kaldrenkrops and Nilx scream – That's not the matter. The trouble is that SAMUS IS HERE AND MUST BE STOPPED at all the costs. Now, all of us around this building. The hunter must not get out of here alive! ".

All of we head to the way out of the room, me being the last. But before I can quit, Nilx stops me with his hideous hand.

"No, Mr. Smith – he hisses – you ain't going with 'em!"

"Listen, Nixl – I shyly reply – about that comment, I wasn't joking, I really think…"

"Screw Samus' butt, Mr. Smith – Nilx interrupts me – we need you somewhere else!"

Just a question: did Nilx's statement contain innuendo? I have no time to answer to myself that my two superiors bring me to an air vent.

"What should I do with it, sirs?", I ask puzzled.

"Mr. Smith, you know it's a classic an assassin break in his/her victim's base through air vent, don't you?" , Mr. Kaldrenkrops affably says.

"Of course, sir!", I answer.

" So we decided to put our best bodyguard as well in the air vent, so he could bring Samus to a standstill for enough time to gather up all of his colleagues and ultimately bring the Hunter down."

Okay, I understand: as I told him I trained with Samus, he really think I am a skilled fighter when actually I am an incompetent who will be walloped by the Hunter as soon as he will meet her.

"Just a question: wouldn't have been easier if there weren't air vent large enough to make Samus break in?", I ask to confuse them

Mr. Kaldrenkrops stares at me just like he expected the question and answers: "My architects were moron. Fortunately, Nilx got rid of them".

For some disturbing reason, Nilx is licking his narrow, dark purple lips with a snake-like lips. I'd rather not think what my boss was meaning

"Also – the Krops continues – we are exploiting this weakness, as you see. Now go inside!"

"But they are so narrow: I need to be greased up at least.". All of sudden, a can of grease appear. I talk WAY too much.

Now, all greased up, I am crawling inside the labirint which are the air vents of Mr. Kaldrenkrops' building. He rightfully made Nilx "got rid of" the architects: those construction are freakishly long, devious and neither vent very well. Luckily for me, my helmet has a light. Also, the grease on my outfit is really bothering the hell out of me.

Dark, lack of air, grease, long time…it is very tiring at least to me. If I will relax for a bit, no one will notice it… I haven't slept today yet. I just need something akin to a pillow. Oh, look. Someone forgot an orange ball here in the air vent. I hope it is comfortable enough. Just a moment: why would someone leave an orange ball in an air vent? … Uh oh!

_SHE is fast and can roll into a basketball-sized Morph Ball to get into tight places._

Good, I've just found out Samus' location! Better to call my fellows.

"Guys – I say in my communicator, hoping someone else will hear this message - I found Samus. It's in the sector 3E, more or less near the living room. She is in the Morph Ball form, at her "most vulnerable", she hasn't seen me yet!"

"No, no, you are wrong – the orange ball, suddenly next to me, says – I have!"

I feel really scared. So scared I can't feel any emotion at all. I'm like a robot. So I expressionlessly keep talking and say: "I mean, she's just seen me. I'll try to hold her as long as I can. In the meanwhile all of you must reach the sector 3E. Bye Bye!".

Then I face the orange ball Samus is and gawk at her. Heck, I have no idea what to do! On the other hand she is now, as I said, at her most vulnerable. I mean, what could she do to me while he is in that form?  
I get the answer in a matter of second. She drops some bombs and (I'm not making this up!") ram against me. Incredibly enough she is managing to toss me through most of the air vents, and the explosions aren't helping my suit. I end up out of the air vent, on the living room crashing against a very soft sofa. If you consider it luck, I remind you Samus is still here, and with a really cool move gets out of the air vent and with a jump lands before me with all of her armor, with her cannon arm aimed at me! It's NO good. All of the civilian present in the room run away screaming and panicking.

Luckily for me, Nilx and my coworkers show up. Their entrance distract Samus for enough time to let me back away from her. In the meanwhile, however, Samus takes two bodyguards out with her Ice Beam and proceed toward Nilx. I have no clue about what I should do. On one hand, Samus could have a reason to kill my boss better than, as I said before, "for the sake of business and danger", yet I don't know how much I can gain by switching sides: Samus may not be that grateful, and let's not get started about what my fellows would do to me if I dare to betray them… Just got an idea.

"Mr. Smith – the Krop asks – why are you here?".

"Well – I boldly reply – I thought Samus would have been surprised to find the most skilled of all the bodyguards still protecting his target, so…"

He looks at me questioningly, then he nods and says: "Good Idea! After all, she should be tired after fighting Nilx and the others… I hope you have a strategy anyway"

"Of course I do", I grin, and I'm not lying.

Samus soon appear with an huge explosion. She is covered in grayish slime, which, from Kaldrenkrops' expression, I realize it's Nilx's blood. The Hunter slowly walk, with her right arm energy cannon charged, and promptly says: "Okay, Krop. All of your bodyguards are knocked out or escaped. Only we remain… face to face!".

Mr. Kaldrenkrops answer: "Wrong, girl! I have still a bodyguard. Mr. Smith, go forth and kill her!"

Why did he have to call me? I slowly go toward Samus, who quickly aims her cannon at me, and I take off my helmet, shouting: "Hello, Samus? Do you recognize me?"

While I can't see her through the visor, I guess her face is between shock and rage, as she almost venomously says: "You?". As soon as the Hunter completes the world, I toss the helmet at her, hitting square her face. She merely shrugs the attack off and blasts me, heavily damaging my suit.

"Was that your strategy?", the krop asks.

"Well, yes! I thought I would have knocked her down!", I firmly answer.

"But didn't Samus herself train you?", he angrily shouts.

"But no avail!", I sadly reply.

At first, Mr. Kaldrenkrops was about to explode, the he turns calm and says: "Okay, then follow my orders: use you laser whip and take her cannon!"

"Are you sure it will work?", I question.

He merely says: "Don't worry!"

I do exactly what he says, but Samus exploits the situation by lifting me and using her superhuman strength to pull me toward her. Then she punches me…

OUCH!

That's a veEEEEryYyyyy baaAAADddd hHiiiTTtt, _mMe cAaNt'T' rReEAsssooOOn WwEEElllll… wegjdèpgweohjvbgpqowehgfpwehgpwheb dsifjewoihpibwvhlv bidshiewhpt924u' 84t'9uu3fpovjvdkeue gufvjeifhwopfè aihs ….--…._

Whoa! That was a punch with the capital P. It knocked me unconscious and… What? I'm floating in the air? Next to Mr. Kaldrenkrops? With Samus using her Screw attack to dodge fireballs? On the top of a flaming building?

"Wey, guys! Did I miss something?", I ask them, despite I see they are too busy to answer.

"Not very much! – Mr. Kaldrenkrops answers – I'm just using you as a meat shield! You are neither a pretty good hostage, anyway".

"Mr. Kaldrenkrops, are you sure it will work! This plan seems rather pointless!" I barely manage to say between all this chaos.

"Well, I managed to fake my death when I sent that biomechanical Space Raiders to get my life insurance and making much better businesses in this planet. This plan is much easier. It will work".

What? He cheated his death and brought so many people to their doom jus for business matters? What kind of merciless moron could do it? And I'm in a brawl between a giant floating head covered in flames, who revealed himself to be an outright bastard, and Samus Aran, the most badass female I know, and I can't do anything but SCREAM.

No, a better term is SHRIEK like a girl. And so I shriek like I have never done in my life. All of sudden, the krop looks very fuzzy and weak. Why? That's strange, it seems krops are weak to loud sound. Well, Mr. Kaldrenkrops deserves to lose and I owe Samus something for all her hospitality. So I keep screaming and the krop, now too weak to fight, is soon blasted to death by Samus' plasma rays. As my former boss crumble to ashes, I lands on the hard roof, fortunately without breaking any bone and so does Samus,. She then face Mr. Kaldrenkrops' cinders and says: "Mission complete! Now we can turn to personal business".

Ops, why is Samus facing me? I have no intention to fight Samus… I slowly crawl back as Samus walks toward me. Noticing my stress she firmly shouts: "STOP!". I obey, ready to face my doom. Instead she kindly asks: "So, another coincidence?".

"Yup!", I answer.

"Well – she says - It was delightful seeing you, a bit less that you were fighting against me but… after all the stuff we had before, I'm not surprised anymore. Well, Goodbye!".

So, she is about to go away. But, it's strange, I missed Samus and, now that I don't have a job, I want Samus back! I grab with a jump her calves and I say: "Please, Samie, can I remain with you?".

I think a tear is going along my cheek. I can't believe it I consider the greatest menace of the galaxy and the most dangerous being in the galaxy as a friend. It's even more unthinkable about my lustful feelings for her…

"Please, Samie!", I keep saying.

Samus stares at me and answer: "Apoc, you shouldn't stay with me… My life is too hard and you are too immature to deal with it!"

"But consider the advantages – I answer – your ship has never been that clean! You have human company! And I break monotony constantly!".

Samus says: "Okay, tell me something completely unpredictable. I may let you stay again with me!"

I say the first it comes up to my mind: "I find you attractive even with your armor on".

"Dear Apoc, if I had let you roam free around the universe, I would have done a crime neither a Space Pirate would be willing to do!", an armorless Samus shouts while driving her ship.

"Well - I answer – I could agree about the not letting me "roaming around the universe" thing, but you could have let me roam around you ship instead to imprison me into a giant container of Plexiglas. I can barely breath inside it!"

"I'm punishing you for that horrible joke. I now understand why one of the bodyguards asked me to see my butt to see if it was really "that nice" . I may leave you free after a month! Then you will start cleaning my ship and do other chores"…

I guess it will be a very long moth, so I decide to switch topic. I look at the panorama through the visor of the ship.

"Wow, what a beautiful panorama. Those stars, planet. Isn't it wonderful, Samus?"

She slowly turn to me and says: "Actually, I'm used to this panorama and I see nothing particular, yet… well, it isn't bad at all. You know, Apoc, you are a very strange guy!".

I answer with a shrug, a smile and a "Yup!"

This is my relationship with the Hunter. At first, I had only respect and lust for her, now there is a more complex feeling: a friendship which I know it will last forever. It was worth of it, and I wouldn't change it for anything else. No doubt, I suffer of Stockholm syndrome, and I like it!

**THE END**

_**MAIN CHARACTERS' PROFILE**_

_**Name:**__ Samus Aran__**  
Age: **__Mid twenties__**  
Gender: **__Female  
__**Position: **__Bounty Hunter  
__**Home planet: **__Earth colony K-2L  
__**Weapons: **__Mech suit, right arm energy cannon  
__**General wear: **__Usually Mech Suit while on a job, but wears Zero Suit (form fitting blue suit, much less bulky than Mech) or a pair of pants very short and a high-necked sleeveless top in free time  
__**Hair: **__Blonde, mid back length, usually tied up in pony tail when in Zero Suit  
__**Eyes: **__Blue__**  
Background: **__Has been a bounty hunter for many years, many hours of experience under her belt, generally hanged around her main employers', the Galactic Federation, base. She has recently become an outlaw._

_**Name: **__Apoc "Smith"__**  
Age:**__ 16 __**  
Gender:**__ Male__**  
Position:**__ Unemployed, Samus' assistant__**  
Home planet: **__unknown  
__**Weapons: **__energy whip__**  
General wear: **__general clothes  
__**Hair: **__Black, neck length__**  
Eyes: **__Black  
__**Background: **__Saved by Samus during an invasion, he just out of gratitude has become her assistant_


End file.
